makeitorbreakitfandomcom-20200213-history
Worlds Apart
"Worlds Apart" is the 20th and final episode in Season 2 of Make It or Break It, airing May 23, 2011 - and the 40th episode overall. Overview Plot Lauren and Max suffered a car accident coming home from the World's send off party at Kaylie's house, where Lauren was left with scratches, while Max had a concussion and a broken collar bone and ends his chances of competing at World's. Lauren then called for Summer and refers to her in the hospital as her mom in order to make Summer come. When Lauren comes to see Max, Max thought that Lauren was Payson. They then went to Rio to compete in the World Championships, where they are to compete against favorites China and Russia and their starters Genji Cho and Ivanka Kirilenko. At the qualifications where the top four teams advance to the finals. Lauren, Payson and Kaylie all performed poorly, as Kelly barely saved them in uneven bars as they placed fourth in the qualifying round. After their disappointing performance, Sasha asked the four girls to resolve their issues. Where Kelly admits she was jealous of the support the Rock girls have for each other and that they are a real team. Kelly then stated that her Mom gave up her scholarship eligibility when she was 9 and that she is jealous that Payson's mother agonized over sponsorship. Lauren then said that to Payson that Max loves her and not Lauren. Kaylie then announced to the press that she suffers from anorexia nervosa with the support of her team but with the disapproval of the NGO. Lauren before doing her beam then admitted to Sasha that she leaked the photo of Sasha and Payson kissing to Ellen Beals Sasha then said that he forgives and cares for Lauren, which helped Lauren to flourish in beam and put them in fourth. Payson then injures her left leg after her first vault, knowing that she can't perform on floor, she chose to perform her second vault, which she landed on one leg with Nadia Comăneci stating that it was the first time since Kerri Strug in the 1996, Payson's vault placed them in second. Kelly then withdrew from her position as Payson's replacement on floor for Kaylie. USA then came from behind to win the Gold from China. After the meet Max said to Payson that he might be in love with her. Austin told the media he is with Kaylie then they kiss. In the end Kaylie, Payson and Lauren are holding hands, standing together staring at the scoreboard. Cast *Ayla Kell as Payson Keeler *Josie Loren as Kaylie Cruz *Cassie Scerbo as Lauren Tanner *Susan Ward as Chloe Kmetko *Candace Cameron Bure as Summer Van Horne *Peri Gilpin as Kim Keeler *Neil Jackson as Sasha Belov *Sean Maher as Marcus *Nicole Gale Anderson as Kelly Parker *Joshua Bowman as Max Spencer *Michelle Clunie as Ellen Beals *Nadia Comaneci as Herself *Bart Conner as Himself *Traci Dinwiddle as Katerina Paynich *Zane Holtz as Austin Tucker *Jason Manuel Olazabal as Alex Cruz *Anthony Starke as Steve Tanner *Kathy Najimy as Sheila *Brett Cullen as Mark Keeler *Roxanne Beckford as Healthy Bar Rep #2 *Johnny Kostrey as Healthy Bar Rep #1 *Giovanni Bejarano as Argentine Reporter *Louie Alegria as Reporter #2 *Neto DePaula Pimenta as Portuguese Reporter *Monica Bugajski as Ivanka Kirilenko *Goreti De Silva as Portuguese Producer *Natasha Bure as Young Fan *Kimberly Estrada as Gossip Writer *David Heymann as Sports Writer *Carole Gutierrez as Nurse *Blair Hickey as ER Doc *Andy Martinez Jr. as Café Waiter *Susan Ortiz as Spanish Reporter *Ajay Vidure as Simon *Geoff Nathanson as ESPN Announcer *Brianne Ashleigh Tsu as Genji Cho Notes This episode and "What Lies Beneath" were aired as one 2-hour episode on ABC. Category:Episodes Category:Season 2